(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to eyecups for viewing devices, such as periscopes, telescopes, mounted binoculars, eye examination devices, and the like, and is directed more particularly to an eyecup assembly of special utility in conjunction with blinder assemblies, which are part of submarine periscope systems.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Eyecups for use on submarine periscope blinder assemblies traditionally have been provided with a circular rubber flange portion molded onto the rubber eyecup portion thereof. Submarine periscope systems include a "blinder assembly" which serves to prevent the passage of light to one eye of an operator, while permitting light to pass to the other eye through a clear glass or filter, such that the operator views a target with one eye. The blinder assembly has been provided with a groove into which the eyecup flange has been pressed. The groove receives the flange therein and the eyecup is held thereby on the blinder assembly.
Eventually, however, the flange tends to stretch out and become larger than the groove, at which point the flange-in-groove interconnection is no longer effective and the eyecup becomes loose and eventually drops from the blinder assembly.
To solve the problem, mechanical clamps have been used to hold the rubber flange of the eyecup in the groove on the blinder assembly. Such clamps have been effective to varying degrees, depending in large measure on the ingenuity and handiness of the one devising and installing the clamp.
It is also desirable that the eyecup assembly be conformable to the areas of a viewer's face surrounding either one or the other of the viewer's right and left eyes.
Accordingly, there is a need for an eyecup assembly which is adapted for secure attachment to a submarine periscope blinder assembly, which does not fall from the periscope or require make-shift measures to be retained on the blinder assembly and which can be interchangeably mounted to selectively be conformable to either one or the other of the area of the viewer's face surrounding the right eye or the area of the face surrounding the left eye.